The Hunt and the Chase
by Eleature
Summary: IK. AU. He’s earned the reputation as the school’s worst playboy thanks to a hobby he likes to call ‘the Hunt and the Chase’. Full summary inside. Rating for language, innuendo, lime... heed it!
1. Let the Game Begin

**The Hunt and the Chase

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Summary: Inuyasha is an all out spoiled rich-boy. He's earned the reputation as the school's worst playboy thanks to a hobby he likes to call 'the Hunt and the Chase'. At the start of his sophomore year he picks a freshman student by the name of Kagome Higurashi as the prey, in the belief that she is an innocent, naïve, daddy's girl. The fact that she's the most beautiful being he's ever seen is only a plus in his great game. The plan? Seduce her, fuck her, leave her… The problem? He's having trouble determining who's seducing who.

Rating: R, for language, lime, innuendo… Heed the rating I tell you! Heed the rating!

By Eleature

* * *

Prologue: Let the Game Begin

* * *

"So, Inuyasha. How are you looking forwards to a new year in school? Do you have any specific targets picked out this year?" Miroku smirked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at his best friend.

Smirking back in response, Inuyasha licked his upper lip slowly as he kept his gaze fixated on the border-school in front of them.

"Nope, no specific targets yet," he stated. "I'm going to check out the freshman options first. Hopefully at least _some_ of them will meet my standards. Regretfully all the other females in this school have either already been… exposed to me, or they… know someone who has. How about you? Still going out with Sango, or are you free again to join the Hunt and the Chase?"

Miroku shrugged lightly, casting Inuyasha an amused glance from the corner of his eyes. "Alas, I'm still steady with my dearest Sango… not that I mind at all." He added hastily before he continued again. "But it inevitably leads to the fact that I have to forego my lecherous acts… at least when she's around." He sighed dreamingly.

Chuckling, Inuyasha punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Man, she's got you whipped. I never thought I'd see the day Miroku Houshi decided to stick to only _one_ girl."

Miroku let loose an overdramatic sigh. "You wound me Yash. You wound me deeply." The act was spoiled by the obvious glint of humour shining in his eyes. "Besides," he continued with a more serious tone. "Sango doesn't use a whip. She likes to use her hands." His eyes turned dreamy as he gazed into the blue sky, hands clasped in front of his chest. "She likes it intimate."

Inuyasha snorted. "You some kind of masochist or what? Keh! You'll never see me taking that kind of shit from a woman."

They finally entered the school building, ready to find their dorm rooms and start a new semester at Takahashi High.

* * *

Kagome shifted her feet nervously as she stood outside the door to her dorm room. It was her first year at the prestigious boarding school, and she was really unsure about how she should proceed when she entered the room to greet her new roommate.

At least that was what she wanted everyone else to believe…

Taking a deep breath to steady her resolve, she knocked lightly on the door before she entered. She'd received enough information about her roommate to know that she was a sophomore with the name Sango Tajiya.

"Hello?" Her voice was a carefully calculated mix of timidity and hopefulness as she addressed her roommate for the first time. "I'm Kagome Higurashi," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

The young woman in front of her smiled openly as she accepted Kagome's hand. "Sango Tajiya. Nice to meet you too." She gestured Kagome inside the room. "Make yourself at home, we're going be trapped here a long time, might as well make yourself comfortable."

Kagome nodded, and allowed herself to loose some of her outwards anxiety as she stepped into the room. "Oh, they've brought in my baggage already?" Her voice was laced with open surprise this time. "They sure work fast don't they?"

Sango chuckled lightly at the innocence her new roommate displayed.

"Yeah. The school's pretty expensive so they better have good service you know."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I guess… I just didn't think too much about it."

Sango laughed again. "To tell you the truth, I was a bit surprised myself the first time."

They both nodded and an uncomfortable silence ensued in which Kagome began to fidget lightly again before Sango finally broke it.

"So, you want me to show you around? The school's pretty big so you'd better get to know it before the classes start tomorrow."

Kagome nodded again, timid smile in place. "I'd like that."

"And that building over there is the boys' dorm-quarters. No girls are allowed in there when the lights are out, just like the boys are forbidden to enter the girls' dorm-quarters. Those who break the rules are liable to get kicked out from the school."

Sango smirked wryly suddenly and Kagome sent her a questioningly glance.

"Last year a good quarter of the girls got suspended when they broke the rules." Sango explained after moment. "They were caught red-handed while they were trying to exit the dorm-quarter unnoticed." She finished.

Kagome's expression turned surprised at the words. "They were trying to _exit_ and they still got suspended?" She croaked out. "And why would they enter the boys' dorm-quarters in the middle of the night in the first place?" She added as an afterthought.

Sango regarded the girl in front of her worriedly for a moment.

She'd realised pretty soon that her roommate was too naïve and innocent for her own good, but it was only now that she really began to worry about it. If Kagome didn't loose some of her naivety during the first couples of days in the school, she was doomed. On the other hand, Sango found Kagome's openness and naivety oddly intriguing, and she realised that she didn't want Kagome to change. She was like a breath of fresh air in a polluted city.

"Sango? Are you alright?" The sound of Kagome's worried voice snapped Sango out of her daze and she smiled reassuringly.

In that moment she made a very important decision.

"Yes Kagome, I'm fine. I was just dreaming for a second there."

She vowed to protect Kagome against all the perils she'd meet in this school. It didn't matter what it would cost. She _would_ help Kagome and shield her from the creeps that would take advantage of her.

…Creeps like her lecherous boyfriend and his best friend – the devil incarnate- Inuyasha.

"Perhaps they had to borrow something… a book they needed to study for a test or something." She ventured as an answer to Kagome's previous question.

Understanding sparked behind Kagome's eyes as she smiled brightly. "Oh, I guess that makes sense. Too bad they got suspended for it…"

Sango fought to hide a grimace at her oblivious response and was about to say something when she suddenly got interrupted by a voice she knew all too well.

"Sango, my little dewdrop, I'm so happy to see you. How was your vacation?"

'_Oh no, not him! Dear God not him!'_

Plastering on a fake smile she turned to greet the unwelcome intruder.

"Miroku how… nice to see you again." She had to grit the words through her teeth. It wasn't that his presence bothered her _so_ much. No, it was the presence he brought with him.

…Inuyasha.

"I've been missing you my little sugar-drop. I've been deprived of your luminous presence for far too long." Miroku either didn't notice the warning expression she sent him, or he was too used to it to take it to heart. He smiled brightly at her and moved quickly to draw her into a tight embrace that momentarily left her mind stunned.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

Sango was snapped out of her stupor by the nervous voice of her new roommate and she turned quickly to come face to face with her greatest worry where Kagome was concerned.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. My pleasure."

She was blushingly shaking hands with the worst playboy ever existing, and there was no question as to what that burning light in Inuyasha's eyes signified.

He'd just picked his next prey.

The Hunt and the Chase was about to begin…

* * *

A/n: So, here's another… totally wild offspring directly from my imagination. I'm writing this story purely for my own amusement, so don't expect the updating to be anything remotely regular.

Lol.

I welcome any reviews with open arms since I'm always eager to know what other people think of my work. Who knows, maybe I'll start writing the story for your pleasure as well…


	2. The Plans

The Plans

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't really believe his luck. He'd been worrying about finding a proper prey for the Hunt this year, and then this 'Kagome Higurashi' had as good as fallen into his lap.

He smirked widely as his eyes roamed her small form in an entirely inappropriate, but still obviously pleased manner.

She was gorgeous!

Long silky tresses in the colour of the blackest night, wide blue eyes tinted with grey, alluring pink lips curved in an uncertain, but still dazzling smile, nice curves, but still, the thing he liked best about her was the rosy blush that had spread across her features at his obvious gaze.

She was obviously timid, and naïve. Daddy's little princess no doubt.

He simply _loved_ playing with girls like her. Even if they had a tendency to pose no challenge at all to an expert like him, the embarrassed blushes that would constantly shoot forth were worth it.

But then again… the blushes wouldn't last long after he got his hands on her. Daddy would very soon begin to wonder where his little innocent princess disappeared to…

His plan?

Simple.

Seduce her. Fuck her. Leave her.

His smirk widened at the thought as his eyes took on an unusual ferocious quality.

'_Let the Hunt begin,'_ he thought smugly to himself.

"Sango dearest, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Miroku interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts and made him aware of where he was, and who he was in company with for the first time since he laid eyes on the beauty in front of him. Releasing Kagome's hand, he smiled confidently at her and turned to regard his two friends.

Sango looked rather uncomfortable with the entire situation, but in order to not seem rude, she had to comply with Miroku's request.

Stepping forwards, she scowled briefly at Inuyasha before she turned towards Kagome again. Inuyasha was momentarily baffled, what'd he do to get that kind of response from her? He didn't get a chance to ask.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Miroku Houshi." Sango Indicated Miroku vaguely with a hand-wave before she continued. "Miroku's my boyfriend. We met last year here at this school… kind of regret it now, but oh well; guess it's too late to change it." Ignoring Miroku's hurt expression, she rushed on.

"Miroku, this is Kagome Higurashi, my new roommate, so be nice." She admonished. "If I hear that you, or that mutt over there," she indicated Inuyasha, "have been bothering her, I'll kill you."

Miroku gulped nervously and nodded as he reached forth to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kagome. May I say that you're the most dazzling person I've ever laid eyes on since I met Sango here…" He leaned forwards to kiss her hand, and Inuyasha couldn't help but be amused when she blushed furiously again.

Oh yes. A real daddy's princess.

"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure," she answered demurely, if not a bit hesitantsince Miroku didn't seem to intend to release her hand.

Luckily for her, Sango rushed to the rescue. "Well yes, shouldn't we continue on our tour Kagome? We haven't seen half of the school yet."

Kagome smiled and nodded happily, seemingly having forgotten about the two guys in front of her already as she turned to follow Sango.

"I hope to see you again later." She tossed over her shoulder before she and Sango disappeared around the nearest corner.

Inuyasha smirked at what she'd unwittingly said as he followed the progress of her retreating steps.

"I've no doubt we will," he muttered to himself.

"Wow! She really was something Inuyasha, right?" Miroku commented after a short pause.

Inuyasha nodded and turned to walk down the hall of their dorm-quarter to find his dorm room.

"Maybe not as wonderful as my dearest Sango, but still, she has something that sets her apart from all the other females at this school." He continued, oblivious to the fact the Inuyasha had already left.

"Do you think…?"

At this point, he'd turned around only to find that he had been talking to himself. Looking around frantically to see if anybody was there to notice, he sprinted after Inuyasha.

"Hey! Inuyasha, wait up!"

* * *

Walking some paces behind Sango, Kagome was busy thinking about her earlier encounter.

She'd been pleasantly surprised to learn that there were indeed some good-looking guys at this school that intrigued her enough to catch her interest. She'd only met one other person at the school before she had arrived at her dorm-room, but Hojo was hardly anyone that interested her even if he had a somewhat childlike handsomeness to him.

No, what she wanted was someone who would pose a challenge in the game she played. Someone she could actually play it with.

…Someone that would look at her the way Inuyasha had when he'd first laid eyes on her.

He was obviously out to claim her and that was one of the requirements for him to be part of her game. Another requirement was that he was handsome.

Inuyasha lacked nothing in that department, and for once she hadn't faked the blush that'd stolen over her face at his careful scrutiny.

With his long white hair and smouldering golden eyes, he was certainly something out of the ordinary when it came to good looks. Hell, even his smirk was attractive even if she normally hated it when guys were so confident and arrogant. She was pretty sure that he had an excellently toned body too under theclothes that covered his frame, and she could barely wait to the part of her game when she would get him undressed, and then leave him without a clue as to what had happened.

The last requirement to the guy she enrolled in her game?

He had to be tenacious.

If he gave up his attempt to claim her after the first ordeal, then it wouldn't be worth the effort.

Oh, yes. She was about to get some fun, and if her assessment of Inuyasha was right. She'd get more fun this time than she'd ever had before.

And the plan?

Simple.

Seduce him. Screw him over. Leave him.

"… and that door over there leads to the cafeteria. The warm dishes are good, but stay away from the desserts. I swear I saw one of them moving around once."

Kagome once again tuned back to what Sango was saying and barely snatched the last of her instructions.

"You sure it wasn't just shivering in fright of being eaten?" She immediately asked, completely forgetting for the moment that she was supposed to play innocent and naïve.

Sarcastic did _not_ fit in that description and she mentally berated herself. She could do better. After all, she'd been playing her game for years now. Ever since…

She broke off the thought when Sango turned to stare at her.

"Was that just a joke Kagome?" She asked incredulously, her grin somehow reminding Kagome of the cat thatate the cream.

"Well… I just…" She stuttered, careful to force a blush over her face this time.

Time to do some damage control.

It seemed like it wasn't necessary since Sango interrupted her before she got the chance to say more.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." She quickly assured the freshman. She had had no idea that Kagome would react as if she'd done something horrible just because she was a bit snappish. "I just thought you were a bit funny."

Kagome smiled uncertainly. "Really?" She ventured for hopefully innocent this time.

"Of course." Sango immediately assured her again. "I like sarcasm."

"So…" Sango finally continued after a short pause. "We only have the game-room left. It's where all the students hang out in their free time when they're not inside their dorms, or in the library to do homework."

"What kind of games do they have there?" Kagome asked as they began to walk again.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sango grinned widely. "Oh, it's the coolest room on campus. They have nearly everything you can think of when it comes to indoor's activities. Just wait and see. There's no doubt you'll like it," she promised.

Interest piqued by Sango's enthusiasm, Kagome sped up to keep up with Sango's hasty steps and nearly smiled in expectation. She really liked to beat the guys in various activities, but she was absolutely best at pool.

After all, she'd been the school's pool-champion at her last school.

Stepping inside the wide open double-doors that led to the game-room, Kagome couldn't keep her eyes from widening.

The room was everything Sango had said it was and more.

For one thing it was huge. One of the walls was lined with computers and along the opposite wall, comfy couches with tables in front of them were lined for those who wanted to sit and chat. The centre of the room was filled with pool-tables, football-tables and various other games that she didn't even know the name of.

Grinning widely, she turned to address Sango, sparkling eyes in place.

"Wow! This it great. I've never seen anything like it before." She exclaimed.

Sango grinned back and nodded as she made her way across the room to the farthest corner. Plopping down in one of the couches, she gestured for Kagome to join her.

"This is where I and my friends hang out. We kind of officially claimed this corner as ours last year." Suddenly she chuckled, her eyes glinting with suppressed humour. "Inuyasha actually had to beat up some of the seniors to get the corner. It was really funny because the seniors were acting like some real assholes." She continued to chuckle, completely oblivious of the startled expression on Kagome's face.

"You mean he really beat up some seniors?" She asked crestfallen, effectively bringing Sango back to the subject.

Sobering up, Sango nodded. "Yeah, he has a tendency to be really violent if he doesn't get what he wants, but don't worry about it." She assured her. "If he ever tries to hurt you in _any_ way, I'll personally beat the crap out of him."

Fighting hard not to laugh herself, Kagome forced her eyes to widen in a mix of disbelief and pleading. "You really mean that Sango?" She asked cautiously.

Sango nodded sombrely. "Of course I mean it." _'I'll never let that jerk hurt you Kagome. He may be one of my best friends, but I'll never let him hurt you the way he's hurt other girls.'_

Kagome however, surprised Sango with her response to Sango's promise.

"I never would've pegged Inuyasha as a violent person." She said, her tone completely oblivious. "He seemed really nice to me, and he had a really sweet smile."

Sango nearly face faulted off the couch.

'_She was talking about Inuyasha's violent tendencies and _not_ my promise?'_ She was nearly too shocked to think coherently, but then another realisation about what Kagome had said sank in. _'She thinks that _Inuyasha _is nice? Worse! She thinks he has a sweet smile?' That poor girl, she's as good as doomed…'_

Sango began to worry if her promise to protect Kagome was a long lost cause. She was simply too naïve to be able to be protected… But then Sango steeled her resolve again and she was more determined than ever to see Kagome through this year unharmed.

Kagome on the other hand had to work really hard to keep from laughing out loud at the emotions she saw flittering across Sango's face in the space of a few seconds. As it was, she was pretty sure that she'd get a permanent scar in her lip from biting down so hard.

She was perfectly aware that she had found a loyal protector in her new roommate, and she wasn't disappointed in the least. It would only make her game more amusing…

They sat there talking for a good while before they walked back to the dorm-room to go to sleep.

Turning off the lights, Kagome crawled into bed with a last thought flittering through her mind before she was safely off to dreamland.

This was nearly too easy.

* * *

A/n: I've gotten a really good response from my reviewers, so here's a new chapter. I know that Kagome may seem a bit ditzy and all, but it's all part of her game. Lol. This is going to be so much fun!

**Reviewers: **Kyosama, GlassEmotions, Archangel Rhapsody, TaintedInuShemeeko, reincarnated-kagome, Hanyouluverr, Ms Smith, MyogaM34, Hououza, Amonluver _(What gave you that idea? Lol.)_, Kimdroptear _(Because I can. Mwahahaha!)_, Inu-Koi (not login), anime-lover,

…Well that's all for now. Till next time folks!


	3. Games

Games

* * *

An annoying tapping was the only sound to be heard in the otherwise unusually quiet classroom as the students in the class worked hard to solve a new mathematic task, courtesy of the new and overly eager teacher.

As the tapping sound slowly began to rise in volume and speed, Miroku sighed deeply while he shook his head.

If Inuyasha didn't quit tapping his fingers soon, he'd get fried sooner than he could say 'ramen', which – considering that he was talking about Inuyasha – was pretty fast.

Alas, his dumb friend seemed oblivious to all the angry glares he was receiving. Either that, or he knew exactly what he was provoking someone to do, and he was enjoying it immensely.

Miroku snorted under his breath.

Dumb question.

Of course Inuyasha knew.

Now it was only a matter of time before…

"Would you knock that off?" An unknown male voice exploded through the silent air.

Miroku sighed again and put his head between his hands. _'Here we go… three… two… one…'_

"Knock what off?" Inuyasha's calm voice intruded the shocked silence that had followed the unsuspected – not for Miroku of course – yell.

'_Right on time.'_ Miroku mused to himself. _'Now we'll only have to wait for…'_

"Knock off that annoying tapping!" The male voice yelled again, still caught up in his angry frustration and completely oblivious to all the people staring at him – including the new teacher.

Miroku inspected his fingertips carefully._ 'Wait for it… wait for it… now!'_

"I didn't do anything." Inuyasha's voice was still calm and level while he proclaimed his innocence.

Miroku smirked. _'He's cocking his eyebrow...' _he chuckled silently to himself, eyes still carefully trained on his fingers. _'Inuyasha you sleazy bastard.'_

"The hell you did!" The angry voice was still angry… and loud.

Miroku's smirk widened.

'_Sucker!'_

Inuyasha was far too good to loose his little game to a newbie such as the owner of the 'angry-yelling-voice', as Miroku now had dubbed the stranger.

'_He's probably a transfer.'_ Miroku mused to himself as he glanced at his watch. It was going to happen pretty soon now. _'All the other sophomores in our class know Inuyasha well enough to not try to beat him at his own game…'_

Pretty soon now…

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

The sound of quick footsteps approaching finally got Miroku to raise his head to watch the show. He knew perfectly well what was coming.

'_Right… now!'_

"That's enough!"

'_Huh?'_

Bewildered, both Inuyasha and Miroku turned to face the red-faced teacher. Miroku was the first to cover his surprise and close his half-opened mouth.

'_Well… this is certainly new.'_

Not even a teacher would be dumb enough to interrupt one of Inuyasha's games…

A light suddenly went off inside Miroku's head and he groaned. _'Oh crap! This isn't going to end well.'_

The teacher was new.

Blinking slowly, a slow smirk began to spread across Inuyasha's features and, upon seeing it; Miroku dropped his head against the desk. Hard.

He'd rather be unconscious than be forced to witness what would happen next. _'Oh please! If there is any higher being in this universe granting mercy… please stop this! I'll… I'll do anything! I'll…'_

"Yes?" Inuyasha's voice was still calm, but this time it had taken on an icy edge as he directed his attention on the teacher.

Miroku groaned and squeezed his eyes tighter shut. _'I'll… I'll start a new religion in your honour!"_

Just as Miroku finished the thought, a shrill ringing sound cut through the tense atmosphere to signal the end of the class, and the start of the lunch-break.

"Thank you!"

The shout surprisingly came from Miroku as he bolted out of his chair. Wasting no time, he grabbed Inuyasha – just as he was about to advance on the teacher – and rushed out of the classroom, leaving it to Sango to pack their books. She would understand.

She had seen _it_ happen once before, along with Miroku, and he guessed that she was just as reluctant to see _it_ again as he was…

* * *

"Why the hell did you interfere Miroku?" Inuyasha complained for the tenth time as he settled himself down by their regular table in the cafeteria, food-plate in hand.

Miroku shot him an incredulous stare across the table where he sat next to Sango.

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha. The last thing you need is to get in trouble on the first school-day." He admonished sternly.

Inuyasha snorted and began to pick cautiously at his dessert with a fork. "The teacher needed to be taught a lesson. Doesn't he know who I am?"

Rolling his eyes, Miroku leaned over to steal one of Inuyasha's fries. He was too slow as usual and ended up being beaten off by Inuyasha's fork.

"He was new," he defended as he shook his hand, sending Inuyasha an accusing look in the process. "The poor sap didn't know what he was getting himself into."

Inuyasha snorted again. "Damn right."

And with that, he finally deemed it an appropriate time to attack his food.

They sat in silence while they ate, before Sango suddenly broke it when she spotted a familiar form standing nervously just inside the cafeteria-doors.

"Kagome! Over here!" She called over to her as she waved her hands frantically in the air. "You can sit with us."

When the name of the person registered in Inuyasha's mind, he quickly stopped eating and lifted his head to catch a glimpse of his intended target.

She was walking slowly towards them now, hands crossed carefully over her chest as she worked hard to dodge the heavy traffic in the crowded cafeteria. When she lifted her gaze after a short moment, she caught his eyes and began to blush furiously again. Inuyasha barely managed to suppress a smirk.

This was going to be too easy. If it kept going as well as it did now, then he should start his search for his next target pretty soon.

When she finally reached their table, he scooted over to make place for her.

"You can sit here," he offered. His smile as charming as ever, if not a bit predatory.

He decided to ignore Sango's fierce glare as he stood up to pull Kagome's chair out for her. The timid smile that was accompanied by an even fiercer blush than before was a bit more difficult to ignore, and he had to suppress the urge to run his fingers over her cheeks to feel if they were as heated as they looked.

'_Plenty of time for that later,'_ he reminded himself. And it wouldn't be too long to wait either if he judged from her reaction…

"Haven't you bough anything to eat yet Kagome?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha sat down on his own seat again.

"No. I… I forgot to bring any money, and I didn't feel like going all the way back to my dorm to get it." She answered almost immediately, her eyes downcast as she studied the table.

Inuyasha couldn't have been more lucky. This was a perfect opportunity for him to make his move.

Schooling his features into a convincingly kind and open smile, he pushed his own tray towards her.

"Here. We can share mine. I've already had another portion before so I'm nearly full." He said lightly.

He had to kick Miroku hard under the table to keep him from calling him out on his lie – it was his first portion.

He didn't count on Sango's actions though.

"That wont be necessary Inuyasha," she spoke up as she rose from the table. "I took with me more money then I needed so Kagome can use them if she wants to. After all, we all know how hungry you are all the time Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened in both concern and surprise as she cast a worried glance towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't notice. He was too busy seething over what Sango had just done. _'What does she think she's doing? She has no right to interfere when I'm playing the Hunt and the Chase. And why would she meddle at all?' _She'd never done it before even if she didn't approve of his behaviour. He'd always believed that she let him be because she thought that the girls that were dumb enough to believe in him deserved what they got.

He was snapped back from his thoughts by Kagome's worried voice when she addressed him.

"You mean you'd share your food with me even if you'd still be hungry?"

He blinked slowly as he turned his attention back to the gorgeous girl beside him. "Of course I would," he said as if it was obvious. "It wouldn't do to let a beautiful girl such as yourself leave the table hungry."

"In other words, if she was ugly you'd gladly let her starve to death…" Sango murmured under her breath.

Inuyasha chose to ignore her for the moment. Right now, getting on the good side of Kagome was a lot more important, but he'd have to talk to Sango later. It just wouldn't do to have one of his best friends working against him.

Fortunately, Kagome seemed to ignore Sango too, or maybe she just didn't hear her. It seemed like she'd been frozen to her spot and it took her some time to gather herself before she finally managed to speak again.

"You… you think I'm beautiful?" She asked in a hopeful tone, effectively snapping Inuyasha out off his current staring contest with Sango.

Turning towards Kagome, he gave her all his attention as he smiled confidently. "Of course you are. No one's ever told you that before?" He asked in disbelief.

She blushed again as she averted her eyes.

"Well… once or twice, but… well I just thought they were humouring me or something."

Inuyasha was just about to respond, when he was rudely interrupted by an incredibly angry and agitated voice…

"Hey! You're that Inuyasha guy, aren't you? I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Miroku blinked dumbfounded along with everyone else as they simultaneously turned to stare at the one who had stupidly just committed some form of suicide.

'_Hey, I know him…'_ Miroku thought to himself as he watched the drama unfold.

'_That's angry-yelling-voice!'

* * *

_

A/n: Yet another chapter done… Currently I'm just introducing all the characters… Hope you don't mind…

**Reviewers: **(ff. reviews) essis, GlassEmotions, fire, Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1, Tarzan _(Won't happen yet… I think someone else might figure out what she's up to first. Lol.)_, Alley Mack, K.M., TaintedInuShemeeko, Ichigatsu Yami Bara, Rayia, darkprincess893, Kyosama _(lol. I did warn you all about irregular updates. I myself have no idea when the next update will be…)_, psycobunny, Kage Neko, reincarnated-kagome, lyn, backxoffxspikesxmine, Silhouette of a Fallen Angel, elementalobsession, Secret-punk-rocker, fluffyearedinulvr, star _(I don't know if the chapters will become longer. I generally just write whatever I feel like and see how far it goes…)_, (mm.reviews) Hououza _(Who knows? They'd have to get together anyway before any of them can leave the other.)_, jtcl, NaomiIkahen, PhOeNIX, anime forever, AmonLover, marta178-not logged in,

Wow! Look at all the wonderful reviewers!

Thanks a lot!


End file.
